


Csak azt az egyet...

by SassyMeg



Series: Destiel Szexmese [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Boldog végkifejlet, Dean alkohol kezelési problémái, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Happy Ending, Hunter Dean Winchester, M/M, Megbántott!Cas, angyal!Cas, bűnbánó!Dean, csak utalás szexre, hunter husbands, kibékülés, másnaposság, vadász!Dean, veszekedés-vita, érzelmi hullámzások
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: Tartalom: Dean és Cas már házasok 💙💚(hunter husbands), de mint oly sok kapcsolatban, náluk sem mindig tökéletes minden. Egy alkalommal - csúnyán összevesznek, s Dean inni kezd. Castiel próbálja leállítani, de ez csak olaj a tűzre, annyira, hogy elborítva a részeg düh az agyát, és ebben az állapotban azt találja mondani: tűnjön el az életéből a másik. A kék szemű angyal csak annyit kér: hagy vihesse magával az egyetlen dolgot, amit szeret. Másnap (és másnaposan), aztán Dean alaposan meglepődik.***--- ***





	Csak azt az egyet...

**Author's Note:**

> Ha valaki bármi ismerőset talál, az nem a véletlen műve. :) A Destiel szexmese sorozathoz osztom, nem véletlenül, ugyanis ez egy mese adaptáció! :)
> 
> Ezzel párhuzamban van egy hasonló, amit először ötvözni akartam ezzel, de rájöttem: amúgy is külön történetek, akkor miért ne maradnának Destiel sztoriként is önállóak? :)

[](https://postimages.org/)

Amikor vacsorázni kezdtek, még minden rendben volt köztük. Nem emlékszik már, miből alakult ki az egész. Valószínűleg valami semmiségből, mégis meglehetősen csúnyán összevesztek.

Dean ordibált, és lesodort dolgokat az asztalról, míg Castiel emeltebb hangon közölte, hogy nem engedheti meg, ezt a hangot vele szemben.

\- Aztán miért nem? Te valami hercegnő vagy, vagy mi a faszom? - mire ezeket a szavakat kimondta, már meg is bánta... de már nem szívhatta vissza.  
\- Hogy mekkora egy fasz tudsz lenni, Dean! - replikázott Cas, és ugyan nem sírt, de a szemei könny fátyolosak lettek.

Amikor azonban meglátta, hogy a párja a fehér, átlátszó, kerek, lapos üveget veszi elő, amibe tequila, pálinka, vagy a jó ég tudja mi volt, ám felettébb erős ital, tudta, hogy sokkalta rosszabb lesz a helyzet.

[](https://postimages.org/)

\- Nem lenne szabad innod, ezt te is tudod! Amíg a gyógyszerkúrád tart, ez addig a számodra méreg - próbált hatni rá, csendesebb szavakkal.  
\- Ezt nem te fogod megszabni nekem! Annyit iszom, amennyit akarok! Különben is: ez az én házam, ha valami nem tetszik, ott az ajtó!

Miközben veszekedtek, inni kezdett. S egyre sűrűbben emelgette a poharat. Sosem szerette, ha más szabta meg, mit tehet, akkor sem, ha igaza van, vagy ha Cas az.

[](https://postimages.org/)

Máskor talán megsértődött volna rajta a kék szemű angyal, de most jobban aggódott Deanért. Mi van, ha magára hagyja sértődésből, ő meg közben annyira rosszul lesz, hogy esetleg hány, és akár meg is fulladhat.

\- Ne csináld ezt... - kérlelte, de Dean már belelovalta magát.

Igazából mindig jól bírta az italt, de most azt az ajándékba kapott, Jim's Nice likőrt itta, amiből elég volt néhány pohár, hogy földhöz teremtse az embert, ő pedig rövid idő alatt, már a harmadik pohárnál tartott, s úgy itta, akár más a vizet. 

\- Húzz el innen a picsába! Reggelre látni sem akarlak, és nem vihetsz el innen semmit! - hangja már kezdett kásás, részeges, elmosódottá válni. 

\- Rendben Dean, ha ezt akarod. Magammal vihetem az egyetlen dolgot, amit a legjobban szeretek?  
\- Vidd! Kurvára nem érdekel! Te is elhagysz, mint mindenki más! - kiáltotta vádlón, s a foteljába huppanva kitöltötte a negyedik italát, és ez már annyira sok volt, hogy Castiel tudta, rövid idő alatt "fejre fog tőle állni". 

Nem telt bele tíz perc, és a fejét oldalra billentve elaludt. Castiel könnyben úszó szemekkel csomagolt. Csak némi ruhát, pipere cikket, és néhány szükséges holmit. Aztán megkereste az általa legjobban szeretett dolgot, és magával vitte. 

***

Másnap Dean szaggató fejfájással ébredt. Azaz mégsem. Próbálta kinyitni a szemét, de alig sikerült. Még szerencse, hogy a függöny be volt húzva. Nem bírt volna most elviselni, semmilyen extra fényt, és ebbe a nappali világosság is beletartozott. 

Halványan emlékezett rá, mintha hányt is volna. Ebben nem volt biztos, ám a szájában - ahogy ironikusan gondolt erre -, mintha egy kisállat döglött volna meg.

Kicsit megmozdította a fejét. Rossz ötlet. Azonnal forogni kezdett vele a szoba. Annyit mégis látott, hogy az ágya mellett egy vizesvödör áll. Ha hánynia kellene hirtelen.

Kezdtek részletek felbukkanni az agyában a tegnapi napról. A veszekedés, aztán hogy összetört némi cuccot... részeg seggfejre itta magát, és szidta Cast... Te jó ég! Elzavarta otthonról! 

Oldalra nyúlt. Az éjjeli szekrény más volt. Sokkalta magasabb, mint otthon. Hova a picsába került? Mivel ez nem is az ő ágya, annyi szent. Erre még másnaposan is rájött.

Egy újabb kérdés tódult az agyának szegletébe, amellett, hogy hol van... mégis: mennyi az idő? Nem tudta, csak annyit, hogy nappal. 

Felnyögött behunyt szemekkel. A zajra válaszul, puha lépések suhantak felé, de nem pillantott fel, mert az is fárasztotta.

Nedves, hűvös ruhát érzett a homlokán, ami jól esett. Újra csak nyögött. Az egész arcát, s még külön az ajkait is végig mosta a gyengéd kéz, ami a benedvesített ruhával törölte őt át. 

\- Ahh.  
Csak ennyi tellett tőle. Egy ismerős, halk hang szólalt meg a füle mellett.  
\- Dean, be kell venned a gyógyszereket. Hoztam vizet mellé.  
\- Cas? Annyira saj...  
\- Shhh. Tudom. Most nyeld ezt le! 

Alig nyíló szemekkel engedelmeskedett, majd visszahanyatlott a párnáira. Szarul érezte magát, de amennyire emlékszik a tegnapi napra, úgy véli: meg is érdemelte ezt. 

\- Hol vagyunk? ...És mi a fenét keresünk itt? - kérdezte elhaló hangon.  
\- Egy motelben. Azt mondtad: menjek el, látni sem akarsz... - hallja a csöndes, de egyáltalán nem vádló választ. 

Szerelme szavaira fájdalmasan megrándul, és így, hogy másnapos kín is gyötri, még sokkal fájdalmasabb, bár Cas még nem fejezte be.  
\- ... és azt is mondtad, az egyetlen dolgot magammal vihetem, amit a legjobban szeretek... nos, ez a valami: Te vagy!

Forró könnyek öntik el az arcát, e szavak hallatán. Párja magához öleli vigasztalón. Alig hallani, de akinek kell, az pont érti, az ingbe temetett arca miatt elfúló szavait.

\- Meg sem érdemellek! Meg tudsz nekem bocsátani?  
\- Tudod, hogy igen, Dean. Mindennél jobban szeretlek. Akkor is, ha veszekszünk... mert az nem változtat az irántad érzett érzelmeimen.

Azzal puszit lehelt másnapos szerelme homlokára, az ajkaira, de a zöld szemű nem engedte, hogy rendesen csókolja. 

\- Cas, most ne... undorító a szám...  
\- Dean! Nincs rajtad semmi undorító!  
\- Rendben, nem vitatkozom. Csak maradj itt, még egy kicsit. 

Így is lett. Ott töltötték az éjszakát - Dean szerint akár, mint régen egy randijuk -, és nem győzött mea culpázni Cas előtt. Tudta, helyre kell hoznia a hibáját, amit meg is tett, még hozzá sokszor. 

Úgy szerették egymást, mintha nem lenne holnap, és még számtalan más napokon is. 

\--- The End ---

02.13.2019. Wednesday 13:02

**Author's Note:**

> Ha tetszett a meseadaptációs Destielem, légy oly jó, és jutalmazd egy kudos ❤️ gomb kattintással! Köszi! :) ❤️


End file.
